The Case of the Sinister Spa
This is the 24th episode of C.O.P.S. Synopsis Ms. Demeanor runs a crooked spa to hypnotize Mayor Davis, make Berserko his deputy mayor, rob Empire City of its city payroll, and ruin the COPS team for good. Plot "The grand opening of the new Sky-High Spa was the first in Big Boss' sinister plan to take over the Mayor's office, to rob Empire City blind, and destroy the C.O.P.S. once and for all!" The story opens with Mayor Davis arriving at the grand opening of the Sky High Spa and reporter Whitney Morgan was there to interview him before he goes in. Little did they know that the Sky High Spa is run by Ms. Demeanor, as part of Big Boss' plan to steal the city payroll and ruin the COPS. Ms. Demeanor, disguised as a trainer, greets Mayor Davis and drags him in and closes the door before Whitney and her crew and the Mayor's crew could come in. First, Ms. Demeanor escorts the mayor into a special exercise machine called The Flab-O-Matic. When he went inside, Mayor Davis is subjected to a few stretches and later to a few miles of jogging. Next, the mayor is shown to a special steam room and that's where everything goes north. For Ms. Demeanor activates the hypnotic steam machine and hypnotizes Mayor Davis. Berserko wants Demeanor and his uncle Big Boss to give him the keys to the city... or the key to his car... or the keys on his piano. Big Boss said to forget the keys and told his nephew the plan. At the mayor's office, the mayor requests a press conference with Bulletproof watching the proceedings. He announced to the press and public that he has selected Berserko as his new deputy mayor; he even pardons him from past offences. This means according to Berserko, that the COPS can't arrest him, for he is their boss. Whitney Morgan asks Bulletproof to investigate, to which Bulletproof agrees to. At COPS headquarters, the team watches Berserko's announcement to outlaw vegetables like spinach & carrots and make everyone eat dessert first before dinner. Then Bulletproof sends Mirage & Mainframe to the Sky High Spa to find out what's going on. Mirage even tells Mainframe that a little exercise wouldn't kill her. Mainframe replies with the saying "famous last words." But while they were away, now-deputy mayor Berserko comes in to demote the COPS to the rank of Street Sweepers, meaning that they can't do anymore police work. Bullseye is fed up with this scenario and decides to quit. Bulletproof pleads with him to stay, but Bullseye refuses and leaves. LongArm, tells Bulletproof that Bullseye's got a point and that something doesn't feel right. But Bulletproof tells him and the team that they can't do anything as long as Berseko is deputy mayor and until the girls report back to headquarters. Meanwhile at the spa, the girls dressed in exercise wear start to investigate. They come across the Flab-O-Matic to which Ms. Demeanor traps them in. First they are forced to do stretches and finally they climb run for their lives. Eventually, Mainframe hot wires the machine to stop. Later they found the hypnotic steam treatment room. They wonder why they would use it to make Berserko deputy mayor and Ms. Demeanor, Beresko and Rock Krusher come in and tell them why. The girls try to escape by shoving a rolling chair at them, but Ms. Demeanor catches them with her jump rope. The second act opens with Whitney Morgan reporting on the events of the day, which includes Berserko kissing a baby and making her cry. Also in the report, Bullseye is wearing a trenchcoat and is looking to leave town. When he's asked for comment, he simply said, "No comment!" Ms. Demeanor and her girl COPS prisoners are watching the report and later Ms. Demeanor is instructing the COPS girls to do laundry for the rest of their lives. Mirage replies, "Could be worse, she could have us doing windows." While at the Mayor's office, Berserko is shown a replica of a self statue he wants. He demands to have his statue to be the biggest, Empire City has ever seen. Mayor Davis, tells him that his statue will be 100 feet tall, but Berserko demands to have his statue 200 feet tall. Due to his current hypnotic nature, Mayor Davis agrees and leaves. Berserko is admiring his self statue when his uncle Big Boss comes in. Berserko shows him his statue, but Big Boss crushes it and he wasn't happy. Big Boss reminds his nephew that the only reason he made him deputy mayor, was not to make speeches, kiss babies or order statues of himself. It was so he can steal the city payroll. Berserko remembers the plan and went off to do just that. Big Boss angrily thinks that Berserko is not his nephew as he break his statue even more. Back at the spa, the female COPS are doing the laundry as instructed. Demeanor tells them that they've done 16 tons so far with 16 more to go. The girls replied that Demeanor is a funny lady who needs her own TV show, so that they can turn her off. Ms. Demeanor then leaves to help Berserko with the city payroll and puts Turbo Tu-Tone & Krusher in charge. The girls decide to throw in the towel, but they meant it literally as they throw towels at the the two guarding crooks. Then they activate the washing machine and have them flood the laundry room just after they leave. As Turbo & Krusher were drowning, the girls went over to the Flab-O-Matic and Mainframe programs it so that it will be ready when the crooks come out and enter the Flab-O-Matic which they eventually did. As Turbo & Krusher were trapped in the Flab-O-Matic doing torturous stretches, the COP girls escape to the helicopter pad. And as they were thinking about how to get down, Bullseye arrives to pick the girls up. Before that, Mainframe reminds him of the news report by Whitney Morgan, telling her audience that he quit the COPS. But Bullseye tells them that it was a trick concocted by Bulletproof so that the crooks wouldn't be suspicious and that it was the only way to fly his jet-copter. Then the girls told Bullseye what's about to happen and they all flew away. The scene then changes to a building where the city payroll is being kept in. Fake deputy mayor Berserko is seen telling the security guards to go home so that he can take care of the money, or in this case, steal it. Ms. Demeanor arrives with other crooks (including Buttons McBoomBoom) in a big vehicle. She wants to take it from here but Berserko tells her that he's in charge of the stealing of the payroll. So he orders up his henchmen to come inside and steal it with him. Sometime later, the Berserko and his men come out with bags full of the payroll. As he is counting up the money and informing his cohorts that his uncle Big Boss will be so happy to learn of their success, the COPS arrive to stop the robbery. They even tell the bad guys that they are only doing their duty, which is cleaning up the streets and they are the trash that they will be picking up. Ms. Demeanor knows that they figured out what they're up to and Berserko order everybody to run for their lives. But their attempted safe getaway is cut short as the COPS started to attack. They packed the crooks in hexagonal trash cans. Mirage & Mainfrane who by this time are back in their uniforms chase after Berserko & Demeanor. Berserko runs away but Demeanor attempt to attack the girls with her jump rope again. But "Quick-Thinking" Mainframe picks up a push broom, throws it to Mirage and Mirage catches the end of Demeanor's rope with the push broom. Ms. Demeanor orders her to let go which she did. causing Ms. Demeanor to fling backwards towards trash. Meanwhile, Berserko couldn't run anymore. His uncle Big Boss' limo arrives to pick him up. Berserko gets in to face a very angry Big Boss' who tells him that he blew it again. "Does this mean I don't get my statue?" He said. Big Boss then puts his out-of-shape nephew through some unseen torture. Later, back at the spa, Mayor Davis was put back into the steam where he is released from his hypnotic trance and went back to normal, without any memories of what happened. Bullseye replies that they can now turn in their broom and be cops again. "The city payroll was saved and Mayor Davis returned to his office. Ms. Demeanor and the other crooks were sentenced to strenuous exercise, inside the city jail!" Full Episode Link COPS - The Case of the Sinister Spa Category:Episodes